1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet on which a hand print, a footprint or prints of other objects can be easily produced and a method of taking a hand print or the like using the sheet.
2. Prior Art
Hand prints or footprints have been used to investigate the growth process of hands or feet for medical purpose. Especially footprints have been frequently used as expedient means for examining a flatfoot in a screening method or for measuring the size of sole in making shoes or boots on order. It is well known to take a hand print or a footprint by applying a coloring material to the palm or sole to be imprinted and impressing the palm or sole on paper or like substrate. This method, however, entails difficulty in removing the coloring material from the palm or sole after impression. Therefore it is desired to improve the method.